1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for giving tutorial information interactively, and more particularly, to a system and method that permit users to define tutorial information such as user interfaces and courses for learning according to their requirements through an information exchange network such as the Internet.
The present also relates to a system and method for periodically providing examinations assigned and defined by users beforehand to upgrade learning efficiency.
The present invention still relates to a system and method for individually displaying tutorial interfaces defined by users beforehand.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a system and method for periodically providing examinations according to the customers"" practical learning conditions and in accordance with a decay model illustrative of the human memory so that a tutorial monitor mechanism in the Internet can be easily established.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advancement of the computer hardware and software and the highly development of the communication network brings the modern world to have variations everyday. Because information exchanges more frequently than before, a variety of information coded with different data types is generated and transferred each day for achieving different requirements. Because of a variety of services and information being provided through networks, except electric-commerce which has been broadly discussed and carried out recently, some services associated with human""s daily works from automated tell machines (ATM) or remote tutorial or educational systems appear continually. People can easily download desire information only by searching web servers or pages through portal sites and then by connecting their computer with web servers around the world through the Internet.
For those people who wish to learn or take lessons from the Internet can employ PCs, notebooks, or workstations to connect with associated web servers for downloading tutorial information. Nevertheless, all the conventional tutorial web servers usually offer tutorial information unidirectionally, and users can not define courses they want to learn. Conventional tutorial web servers only inflexibly offer unfriendly user interfaces, therefore users can only select desired courses or examinations after inputting passwords. It is impossible for customers to define or assign courses from the tutorial web servers, and the web servers can not automatically provide the examinations associated with those lessons already learned for customers. However, it is still impossible for the conventional tutorial web severs to individually build ambiences for customers to take lessons therein. Learning efficiency will be imperceptibly degraded because customers are not encouraged by such non-interactive tutorial systems.
The principal object of the invention is the provision of a system and a method for upgrading learning efficiency that permit users to define the tutorial interfaces and courses according to their requirements.
The other object of the invention is the provision of a system and a method that periodically provide examinations assigned by users for review.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a system and a method that offers mechanism for customers to define personal tutorial ambiences that can be displayed when users start to learn in the future.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a system and method for regularly reappearing examinations which users are unfamiliar from learning therefore to establish a tutorial monitor mechanism in the Internet.
According to the above objects, the disclosed system basically encompasses at least one client and a server wherein all clients couple with a server through a communication link, for example, an information exchange network such as the Internet. Commands inputted by users are transferred from clients to server through the information exchange network. The commands are then interpreted to drive the server to offer operating interfaces for customers to perform the operations of defining tutorial interfaces, courses, review intervals, or to offer courses or examinations for reviewal or examining purposes. Storage device include in the server stores programs operated by a server processor to perform the operations of receiving and interpreting commands, accessing tutorial interfaces, courses, and examinations from a tutorial database, generating web pages according to the accessed information, transferring the web pages to clients, and redirecting query requests to associated web sites. The clients encompasses a storage device for storing programs operated by client processors to perform operations of inputting commands and transferring the commands to server, receiving operation interfaces from server for defining courses, examinations and review interval, or storing data of the clients.
The disclosed method displays the user interfaces defined beforehand for entering a definition mode or a review mode when users complete their registry procedure. Users may define user interfaces, courses, and review intervals in the custom-made mode and start to examine by using the examinations that provided according to defined review intervals and in accordance with users"" learning conditions and a decay model illustrative of the human memory. Examinations adapted to individual user may be given for effectively upgrading learning efficiency.